The Dysfunctionals
by LarubeChan's2
Summary: AU. Balthazar, hermano mayor de Gabriel y Castiel, se encargó de cuidarlos cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente. Para él, la familia siempre ha sido lo primero y nunca ha tenido tiempo de tener relaciones estables por ese motivo. Pero a través de su trabajo conoce a un individuo muy particular que cambiará su visión sobre el sentimentalismo y el amor.
1. Introducción

Esta historia es una historia paralela a **_The Unusuals_**, es decir, es el mismo AU (Alternative Universe). Los protagonistas en lugar de ser Dean y Castiel, pasarán a ser Balthazar y Lucifer (sobretodo Balthazar). Sé que en su momento cuando aparecieron ellos dos como "pareja", en temas generales impresionó mucho a los lectores, a algunos les gustó y a algunos para nada, pero generalmente la respuesta fue de asombro. Poco a poco tuve más interés en ellos y escribir un poco todo, así que decidí de separarlo un poco y escribir **_The dysfunctionals_**, dedicado a ellos.

* * *

Balthazar era el mayor de tres hermanos, Gabriel era el hermano intermedio y Castiel el pequeño. Ellos tres siempre han estado muy unidos debido a que perdieron a sus padres en un incidente el cual Balthazar y Gabriel no quieren recordar y Castiel era pequeño para recordar tal fatídico día. Con 18 años recién cumplidos, el mayor tuvo que cuidar de sus hermanitos después de que sus padres fallecieran, por aquél entonces, Gabriel tenía 15 años y Castiel todavía no había cumplido los 8. Todavía recuerda esos días con un poco de nostalgia, le fue muy complicado sacar adelante él solo su hogar, Gabriel solo buscaba problemas y molestar a sus compañeros de clase, Castiel no comprendía que había pasado con sus padres y cuando llegaba a casa siempre buscaba estar junto a su hermano mayor.

Fueron unos tiempos difíciles, pero de alguna manera los tres hermanos se acostumbraron a vivir de otra forma, gracias a Balthazar y su respetable forma de sacar todo adelante mientras él estudiaba en la universidad. Buscó un buen trabajo para poder mantener a sus hermanos y el cual no necesitara muchas horas fuera de casa, el rubio estaba seguro de que si dejaba solo al adolescente de Gabriel demasiado tiempo en casa, cuando él llegase, no quedaría nada habitable.

Pero eso no era más que pasado, actualmente Gabriel ya no era un adolescente, ni Castiel un niño. Gabriel ya trabajaba y Castiel estaba estudiando para convertirse en un gran cirujano. Balthazar trabajaba para una empresa relacionada con el mundo sanitario, así que pasaba mucho tiempo en el Hospital General de Pontiac, un hospital universitario donde algún día, si Castiel lograba alcanzar sus metas, realizaría las prácticas allí.

**-Balthazar, oye… tengo que comentarte algo.** – Gabriel estaba siendo serio, así que debía tratarse de algo importante. – **Mi chico… Bueno, el grandullón con el que estoy saliendo, Sam, tiene que mudarse por temas de trabajo. Lo he estado pensando y creo que le acompañaré… No lo he decidido todavía, pero no quiero dejarle marchar.**

**-No te preocupes, ve con él. Siempre tendrás una casa aquí si quieres volver por lo que sea.**

Y así fue, Gabriel acabó decidiendo marcharse y mudarse con su pareja, aunque esa decisión no impresionó demasiado a Balthazar, ese par llevaban bastante tiempo de noviazgo y aunque no conociese al "fantástico" Sam, siempre había notado a su hermano muy contento con su relación.

Y al ver a su hermano pequeño emparejado, había pensado sobre ello. Nunca había tenido una relación demasiado estable, estaba ocupado trabajando o con sus hermanos y no tenía tiempo para dedicárselo a un novio. Había tenido rollos de una noche montones de veces, pero se estaba dando cuenta que empezaba a tener una edad y que a este paso acabaría envejeciendo solo o teniendo que cuidar a Castiel, quién era un completo desastre cuando se trataba de sí mismo.

Los días pasaban y tampoco hacía nada por evitarlo, no es como si tuviera un montón de pretendientes detrás de él o algo así. Pero en cuanto menos lo esperaba, conoció a un individuo muy particular. Oh, había oído hablar de él, y tanto, y no era para menos debido al rango que ocupaba en el hospital. El cirujano jefe del Hospital General, Lucifer. Los rumores de los empleados no hablaban demasiado bien de él, pero Balthazar tampoco era nadie para decidir si los rumores tenían que ser ciertos o no. La cuestión es que firmando documentos con el cirujano jefe, tuvieron un intercambio de miradas un tanto especial. Entonces fue cuando Balthazar se dio cuenta de que Lucifer no era como las demás personas, él tenía algo especial que le hacía diferente.

Sabía donde se reunían la mayoría de cirujanos al acabar su turno, había un bar cerca del Hospital que era conocido por ser el sitio de reunión del personal sanitario. No impresionó a Balthazar encontrar al rubio bebiendo allí, aunque no es que se lo encontrase, es que Balthazar era consciente de que había ido a ese lugar a encontrarse con Lucifer. Se sentó a su lado y bebió también. No hubo rechazo, intercambiaron nombres e iban bebiendo entre miradas de deseo.

Cuando el alcohol les subió, se alejaron de la multitud para ir a un rincón oscuro y besarse con hambre, Balthazar estaba arrinconado en una esquina, bloqueado por Lucifer quién estaba encima de él, con las manos colocadas a los lados de su cabeza. Balthazar se agarraba al cuello de Lucifer y dejaba que el otro colase su lengua en su boca, buscando la suya y produciéndole un montón de sensaciones.

Estuvieron un largo rato metiéndose mano mutuamente, sin llegar a pasar al sexo. Hubo un momento en el que Lucifer pareció separarse, y Balthazar pensó que todo había acabado. Un rollo más de una noche, suspiró sin darse cuenta de ello y cuando se volvió a dar cuenta, Lucifer volvía a lamerle el cuello para después, dejarle un chupetón en el cuello.

**-Ni se te ocurra buscar más ligues. Desde ahora eres mío, bonito.** – Lucifer se separó finalmente, le dejó procesando en lo que le había dicho. ¿No quería que estuviera con nadie más? Balthazar no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero si algo sabía, era que Lucifer le había producido un montón de sensaciones que quería volver a experimentar. Le interesaba ese hombre, y mucho y además estaba unido a él de alguna forma u otra.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Sé que mis introducciones pueden ser pesadas, pero ahora que se sabe como estos dos han llegado a conocerse (o algo parecido), la historia va ir de diferente manera.

Sé que es una pareja rara e impresiona, pero igualmente espero vuestras opiniones en los reviews para saber que os ha parecido.


	2. El empresario y el cirujano

Empecé a escribir esta historia una noche que tenía insomnio y me pareció una buena idea empezar todo esto, cuando no puedo dormir no me siento con ánimos de escribir_** The Unusuals**_, pero sí _**The Dysfunctionals**_. Así como pasé otra noche en vela, he avanzado hasta acabar el segundo capitulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capitulo 2; El empresario y el cirujano**

Habían pasado pocos días desde que se besó con Lucifer en ese rincón del bar, recordaba esa sensación de calidez, el cuerpo fuerte del otro oprimiéndole contra la pared… Y anhelaba volver a experimentar esa fogosa pasión otra vez. Por su mente había pasado el pensamiento de volver a ese bar para encontrárselo de nuevo, pero no había podido debido a ir contrarreloj con el trabajo o que Cassie le llamase a altas horas de la madrugada para preguntarle si podía recogerle en el trabajo, lógicamente, que su respuesta sería irle a buscar, no iba a dejar a su hermano tirado.

Así que la próxima vez que volvió al bar fue algo ansioso, con ganas de volver a rencontrarse con ese rubio que le hacía sentir tan especial. Confiaba en esa frase que le dijo antes de irse, **_era suyo_**. Quería creer que había algo especial entre ellos dos, aunque le costaba creer porque si se paraba a pensar fríamente, no conocía en absoluto al otro. Solo sabía su nombre y también como se comportaba en su puesto de trabajo, pero nada más.

Por eso cuando lo encontró de nuevo, bebiendo solo en esa barra del bar, estaba un poco confuso y nervioso en como actuar, pero cuando se sentó a su lado y el rubio se le quedó mirando y le dedicó una de esas miradas suyas, le hizo sentir algo por dentro suyo que le gustó mucho. Seguidamente le besó levemente en los labios mientras le cogía en las mejillas, como si quisiera de alguna manera, saludarle con ese gesto.

Y de repente, notó la mano de Lucifer subiendo en su pierna, le pareció raro tanto descaro de sopetón, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sacándole el móvil que tenía guardado en el bolsillo y le empezó a teclear algo.

-**Toma.** – le devolvió el móvil y había introducido un numero, el cual parecía ser el numero de su celular. **– Se me olvidó la última vez, pensaba que ya habías huido y no ibas a aparecer más.**

Había… Había estado pensando en él. Y Lucifer le había estado esperado aquellos días. Balthazar le sonrío de una manera tan sincera que realmente le impresiono a sí mismo, luego le escribió su numero con un bolígrafo en la mano del cirujano, aunque pensaba que se acabaría borrando de alguna manera u otra.

**-He estado ocupado, créeme, quería volver a verte pero hasta hoy no he podido.**

Lucifer gruñó un poco, se acabó la copa de un trago y miró a Balthazar durante un largo tiempo. Ambos aguantaron la mirada hasta que, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo sin decirlo, fueron al mismo rincón al que fueron la otra vez, pero no fue igual. Se conocían un pelín más que la ultima vez, aunque Balthazar volvía a estar arrinconado contra esa esquina sus manos se movían aferrándose a la espalda de Lucifer, quién colaba sus manos por el interior de la camisa de Balthazar, palpando su abdomen. Se besaban ferozmente como si sus labios se ansiaran de rozarse al estar todos esos días separados, Lucifer empezó a morder los labios de Balthazar quien jadeaba por todo aquel contacto físico. En uno de los momentos en que se separaron para tomar aire de nuevo, Lucifer se quedó mirando a Balthazar, mientras seguía cogiéndole por la cintura, como si se asegurase de que el otro no se fuera a escapar de un momento a otro.

**-Balthazar, me vuelves loco. Desde la primera vez que te vi firmando en mi despacho, lo supe. Pero cuando te besé, lo confirmé y ahora que casi te como entero vuelvo a repetir lo mismo que la otra noche. Quiero que seas mio, quiero que yo solo pueda besarte, que solo te dejes tocar por mi.**

** -No… No te conozco. Quiero decir, sé quien eres, te he visto trabajando.** – Estaba intentando organizar en su mente todo aquello que quería decir. Por dios, él también quería que al único que Lucifer besara fuera a él, pero tenía tantas dudas que sentía miedo. – **Quiero besarte, quiero sentirte, quiero estar a tu lado… Pero necesito conocerte.**

Hubo silencio, un silencio donde se miraron profundamente a los ojos. Luego Lucifer se separó y fue a la barra a pagar la cuenta, Balthazar bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Quizás no había sido buena idea decirle eso, quizás el rubio solo quería sexo y ahora iba a separarse de él. Pero vio al otro colocarse la chaqueta y volver a por él.

**-¿Qué haces? ¡Ven!** – Balthazar se colocó bien su abrigo y le acompañó, no entendía demasiado que estaba ocurriendo pero hizo caso al cirujano.

Iban andando por la calle, estaba oscuro y no todas las farolas funcionaban por lo que habían tramos de camino que iban totalmente a ciegas. Notó como Lucifer sacaba un paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo, sacaba un cigarrillo y luego lo encendió, Balthazar solo lo miraba en silencio mientras le seguía.

**-Mi nombre es Lucifer, bueno, eso es una de las pocas cosas que sabes. No sé porque mis padres me llamaron así, ni nunca lo sabré aunque la verdad es que mi carácter parece sacado del mismo infierno.** –Mientras hablaba, Lucifer miraba hacía el horizonte, no giró a ver que cara estaba poniendo Balthazar. – **Tengo 35 años y soy el cirujano jefe del Hospital General de Pontiac, no tengo especialización, estoy en cirugía general. **–Se quedó parado enfrente de un edificio.- **No soy de aquí, de Illinois, me mudé para ocupar el puesto de trabajo, en realidad soy de la otra punta de América, de San Francisco. Vivo en uno de estos apartamentos de delante. **–Se giró para mirar a Balthazar. – **¿Y bien?**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Eres mayor que yo? Siempre he pensado que eras más joven**… - Lucifer contestó con un "¿Gracias?" – **No esperaba que fueras a contarme todo esto, realmente.**

Lucifer no contestó, siguió fumando hasta que la colilla fue reduciéndose de tamaño y acabó tirándola en el suelo y apagándola con el pie. Luego se frotó las manos, las tenía rojas por el frío. Siguió avanzando hasta el portal, cuando vio que Balthazar no le estaba siguiendo se giró.

**-Hace frío, no te quedes ahí parado. Entra.**

Acabó entrando, cuando subieron por el ascensor estaba algo nervioso. Al entrar al apartamento, encontró que había lo más simple, solo tenía muebles y electrodomésticos para ir haciendo, pero nada de gran lujo. Aunque era comprensible si había venido expresamente para trabajar, Balthazar estaba acostumbrado de haber vivido toda en Pontiac.

Estaba pensando en sus cosas hasta que sintió las frías manos de Lucifer entrar por dentro de su camisa. Gritó al notarlas.

**-¡Lucifer!**

El mayor empezó a reírse sin poder parar. **–Gritas como una nena. Deja de estar tan recto y serio, me dan ganas de estamparte contra una pared para que dejes de poner esa expresión y jadees un poco.**

**-¡Tienes las manos heladas, no me toques con ellas!**

Lucifer estuvo molestándole un rato más, aprovechó para colar esas manos heladas dentro de la camisa del empresario, palpando su espalda y mordiéndole los labios con hambre, tanto que acabaron algo hinchados y más rojos de lo normal. El mayor parecía cansado, así que le pidió un momento para cambiarse de ropa, pero estaba tardando más de lo normal, así que Balthazar decidió ir a echar un vistazo al dormitorio del otro y le encontró medio dormido encima de la cama. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones anchos, Balthazar al verlo descansado tranquilamente se sintió como el hermano mayor que era, así que estiró las sabanas y las mantas y lo tapó.

Estaba pensando en si irse sin decir nada o quedarse y dormir a su lado. Quizás irse sin decir nada no era lo más educado y Cassie ese día no lo necesitaba porque lo tenía libre y se había quedado en casa, así que no tenía necesidad de volver. Se quitó la camisa y el incomodo cinturón, y se acomodó con el torso desnudo en la cama, al lado de Lucifer. Pensaba que el cirujano se despertaría, pero seguía durmiendo plácidamente, debía estar realmente cansado.

Balthazar no estaba tan cansado como para dormir en esos instantes, acarició el pelo de Lucifer y se quedo tranquilamente contemplándole.

**-Pareces un ángel cuando duermes… Y cuando me tocas, en cambio, me haces arder…**

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

Espero que os haya gustado y a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas van a ponerse más ardientes... Como siempre, agradezco reviews y opiniones de los lectores, siempre es un placer leeros.


End file.
